The Exelon Project
by SkAdf1
Summary: Poland and Adney are asked to take part in a project at the laboratories Adney's brother works in. But what happens when the experiment takes a turn for the worst? Rated T for language and violence.


**Authors Notes: (now I interact with the characters, woo! P.S. Adney is my OC)**

**SkAdf1: Another fanfiction that I have written.**

**Adney: This isn't one of your crack fanfictions, is it?**

**SkAdf1: No, I don't think I was on crack when I thought of the idea. I might have been on crack when I wrote it though.**

**Poland: Isn't that, like, a crack fanfiction?**

**SkAdf1: Maybe, I dunno.**

**Adney: Okay, well...**

**SkAdf1: well what?**

**Poland: Like, what do we do now?**

**SkAdf1: I don't know...this is boring I'm going to get my friend. *goes off* Jaydze! Jaydze!**

**Adney: But wait! you still have to do the...she's gone.**

**Poland: Aw, but she's, like, the author. **

**Adney: I know, let's just read the authors notes while she's gone.**

**Poland: Like, okay! Warnings: Three pairings. Lithuania×Poland, Canada×Adney, Poland×Adney...**

**Adney: Okay, ew.**

**Poland: Like, hold on. There's more. Mild language and violence. A lot of Poland×Adney fighting and insults (sorry all you Poland fans *coughx-heartlesshuggerxcough*), and it's rated T.**

**Adney: I'll read the disclaimer. SkAdf1 doesn't own Hetalia. If she did, maybe she wouldn't run off in the middle of an author's note.**

**Both: Enjoy!**

"Hi, we're looking for Emmett Davis?"

"Name?"

"Um, Toris Laurinaitis, Matthew Williams, Feliks Łukasiewicz, and Adney Davis,"

"Okay, third floor, " The receptionist gave the four teens name tags and passes and they went toward the elevator.

"It's, like, so totally fabulous that your brother, like, works at IRDC Labs," Feliks said to Adney. "I wish I was a, like, scientist."

"If you were a scientist, people wouldn't believe you were one," Adney said.

"Like, why not?"

" 'Cause the way you talk, people would think you were too ditzy to know anything,"

"Głupi,"

"Stupide,"

"Guys..., " Matthew started.

"Liet thinks I could, like, be a scientist, don't you, Liet?"

Toris looked up, "I'm not getting involved,"

"We've taught you well," Adney said, patting him on the head.

"Like, whatever," Toris, Matthew, Adney, and Feliks went into the elevator. A scientist was already there, looking at something on his iPhone. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Amazing!" He yelled.

"Like, make me go deaf, why don't you, " Feliks complained. "What's, like, so amazing?"

"He's probably never seen a brain as small as yours," Adney said.

"On prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział mózg tak mały, jak twoje," Feliks snapped back in Polish.

"Il n'a probablement jamais vu un cerveau plus petit que le vôtre," Adney yelled back in French. The two then began yelling in a mix of the two languages.

"Shut up!" Toris yelled. "What's so amazing?"

"These two, they're perfect for a project I'm working on," The scientist grabbed Feliks and Adney's wrists.

"Us? Why us? And who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hera and you two are just perfect!"

"Well, perfect does, like, sound like me, although I can't say she's anywhere near ,like, perfect," Feliks said.

"At least I'm not a self-centered little gosse!"

"Like, what did you call me?"

"Does this happen a lot?" Dr. Hera asked.

"Yes, it does," Matthew said.

After several minutes of fighting, breaking up the fighting, and making sure they had permission to take part, Feliks and Adney agreed to take part in the project. Dr. Hera pressed a button labeled R and they went down.

"Welcome to the Exelon project!" Dr. Hera said when they got to the floor. "You two take a seat over there, and your friends can have a look around."

"Wait! Why can't they, like, stay here?" Feliks asked.

"Because they aren't needed for the project," Dr. Hera said.

"But what if I, like, want Liet to hold my hand or something?"

"Well, that only further proves you're a baby," Adney said.

"I am, like, not a baby!" Feliks shouted.

"Then let's go," Adney pulled Feliks over to the chairs.

"Good luck," Toris said.

"You're going to need it," Matthew said.

xXx (for page breaks and crap)

Hours later, he called them back. "You can see your friends now," Dr. Hera said. "We gave them Nitrous Oxide to calm them down a little,"

"Nitrous Oxide?" Matthew asked.

"Laughing gas," Toris said.

"Lehehehe-yet!" Feliks yelled when the two walked in.

"Feliks!" Toris went over to Feliks while Matthew went over to Adney.

"Mattie," Adney said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in hours."

"Well, you kind of haven't," Matthew said.

"That's crazy!" Adney exclaimed. "You know whaddelse is crazy? This one guy thinks me and Feliks look alike, isn't that crazy?"

Matthew looked at both of them. They did look alike, and Matthew knew this. They both had the same color blond hair, the same color emerald green eyes, and they were built in somewhat the same way. Even today, they were both wearing light pink bows in the exact same spots in their hair. One would be crazy to think they didn't look alike.

"Yes, it is crazy," Mattie said instead. No use fighting with someone who's high on laughing gas.

"Hey, Liet," Feliks said. "You know what day is the only day that tells you want to do?"

"March fourth?" Toris asked.

"March fourth!" Feliks shouted. Then he started laughing. "Isn't that, like, so funny, Liet?"

"Sure, Feliks," Toris looked at Dr. Hera. "When's the laughing gas going to wear off?"

"Sometime in the next half hour?" Dr. Hera's phone beeped and after looking at it, he said. "I need to attend to another project, I'll be right back."

Several minutes later, it was pretty clear Feliks and Adney were off their Nitrous Oxide high. "I don't remember what happened," Adney said.

"Me, like, either,"

"Me, like, either," Adney mocked.

"Meyah!"

"Meyah!"

"Come on Toris it's getting late, we should go," Matthew said.

"Wait! Can't we, like, go with you?" Feliks asked.

"No, Dr. Hera said you should stay here, for tests," Toris said.

"But..."

"Look, I'll text you," Toris went over and kissed Feliks on the cheek. "See you," The two left.

xXx

_It's me! It's me! It's me! _"Feliks is you do not put your phone on silent, I will break it," Adney snapped hours later.

Feliks gripped his phone. "I'm not, like, scared of you." Adney glared at him.

_Goaaaalllll!_ Adney's phone sounded.

"Adney, if you do not..."

"Shut up!" Adney checked her phone.

**Matthew: **How r u?

**Adney: **Fine, just showed F I'm a hypocrite

**Matthew:** ?

**Adney: **Don't ask. What r u doing?

**Matthew:** Reading, listening 2 loud R+R music coming from A's room, txting u :D

**Adney: **:D F is txting obsessively 2 T. He's been doing that 4 hrs

**Matthew: **I'd h8 2 pay his phone bill

**Adney:** His parents do 2

**Matthew: **:D

**Adney: **Hold on

**Adney: **oh, Feliks

**Feliks: **wht do u, lk, wnt. L&I wr tlking abt clothes

**Adney: **OFJ

**Feliks: **?

**Adney: **Oh freaking joy

**Feliks: **Lk, whtever

**Matthew: **what was that about?

**Adney: **Oh nothing

**Matthew: **Ok I have 2 go

**Adney: **oh ok c u tom?

**Matthew: **c u tom :D

Adney kissed her phone, and she heard snickering. She leaned over and smacked Feliks.

"Ow!" They both yelled.

"Why did you, like, yell?"

"I don't know, my arm just started hurting when I smacked you."

"You might've, like, pulled it; we are pretty far away from each other,"

"Maybe," They leaned back and tried to get some sleep.

_It's me!_ "Shut up!"

**Poland: That, like, sounds kinda suspicious.**

**Adney: You know what else is suspicious? SkAdf1's not back.**

**Poland: Well, there, like, could be a lot of...**

**SkAdf1: I'm ba-ack! *drags Jaydze in***

**Poland, Adney: What the...?**

**Jaydze: SkAdf1, why are you dragging me in here?**

**SkAdf1: Because you wouldn't come willingly**

**Jaydze: I didn't say that!**

**Adney: You've been gone the whole chapter.**

**SkAdf1: it took a while to find Jaydze.**

**Poland: Like, whatever. I'll, like, do the translations.**

**Translations- (Using Google Translator, so they might not be exactly right)**

**Głupi- Stupid (Polish)**

**Stupide- Stupid (French)**

**On prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział mózg tak mały, jak twoje- (roughly) He probably has never seen a brain as small as yours. (Polish)**

**Il n'a probablement jamais vu un cerveau plus petit que le vôtre- (roughly) He has never seen a brain as small as yours. (French)**

**Gosse- kid (French)**

**Adney: Please review, or the Jaydze gets it.**

**SkAdf1: No, NO!**

**Jaydze: why are you threatening me!**

**Adney: I don't really know.**

**All: "Til next time!**


End file.
